


Und eigentlich liebst du sie

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eifersucht, Gen, Geschwister, Hass, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, und irgendwie Nicht-Hass
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Dein Name ist Petunia Evans und du hasst deine Schwester. Du hasst Lily für alles, was sie hat und ist. Das redest du dir zumindest ein. Aber eigentlich hasst du nur die Veränderung.





	Und eigentlich liebst du sie

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Dein Name ist Petunia Evans und du hasst deine Schwester.

 

* * *

 

Früher hast du Lily geliebt. Sie ist immerhin deine kleine Schwester – und wer liebt seine kleine Schwester nicht? Du hast immer auf sie aufgepasst, hast es zumindest versucht. Und Lily hat zu dir aufgesehen und dich zum Vorbild genommen und du hast es genossen. Und dann hat sich alles geändert. Du hast sie verloren und mit ihr eure Eltern. Du bist auf der Strecke geblieben, während sie vorwärtsgingen und dich alleine ließen. Und seit dem Zeitpunkt hasst du sie. Weil sie dir alles und jeden genommen hat. Vor allem hat sie dir eure Eltern genommen, die sie so viel mehr mögen als dich.

Seitdem geht es immer nur um Lily. Lily hier, Lily da. Lily, Lily, Lily. Du weißt, dass eure Eltern sie lieber mögen, denn Lily war schon immer die bessere Tochter. Immer heißt es gute Lily, liebe Lily, hübsche Lily. Es macht dich krank und du hasst es. Du hasst sie. Du hasst deine perfekte kleine Schwester, die in allem besser ist als du, die in allem super ist, die von jedem mehr gemocht wird. Sie ist die perfekte Tochter und du bist nur die ältere Schwester. Und du hasst es.

Nicht nur, dass Lily in allen Belangen perfekt ist, nein, sie ist auch noch eine Hexe. Ein Freak! Und mit was für einem Pack sie sich abgibt. Es widert dich an. Und auch in ihrer Freak-Welt scheint sie perfekt zu sein und wird von allen gemocht. Zumindest scheint es so für dich.

Du hast nichts von alledem. Und das hasst du auch. Du fühlst dich allein und denkst, dass niemand für dich da ist. Du glaubst, deine Eltern lieben dich nicht und haben nur Augen für Lily. Und du weißt, dass sie es nicht mitbekommen, wenn du weinst und dich einsam fühlst. Du hasst dich selbst für deine Schwäche und du machst deine Schwester dafür verantwortlich. Weil sie alles hat und du nichts.

Tief in deinem Inneren weißt du aber auch, dass du selbst Schuld bist an deiner Misere. Du weißt, dass du dich abschottest und jedem mit Wut begegnest, der Lily auch nur erwähnt. Und du weißt, dass du den Menschen Unrecht tust und sie für etwas strafst, das doch eigentlich gar nicht schlimm ist. Und du weißt auch, dass du dich selbst unliebenswert machst und, dass es falsch ist.

Aber das begreifst du nicht, das willst du nicht begreifen, denn du willst sie hassen. Deine kleine Schwester, die dich immer zum Lachen gebracht hat, wenn du traurig warst, die sich immer um dich gekümmert hat, die dir zugehört hat, wenn du es brauchtest. Und auch das hasst du, denn es macht sie perfekt. Wie immer.

Und du hasst es, dass Lily immer noch versucht, mit dir zu reden, mit dir befreundet zu sein. Du hasst es, dass sie dich nicht in Ruhe lässt, wenn du sie anschreist und mal wieder beleidigst. Du hasst es, wie eure Eltern zu ihr halten und dich mit kalten Blicken strafen. Und du hasst es, dass du das alles eigentlich gar nicht willst, weil du nur das willst, was sie hat.

Wenn es mal wieder nur um Lily geht, dann tut es dir weh. Du hasst sie dafür und weißt, dass sie nichts dafür kann. Und insgeheim beneidest du sie nur. Du hasst deine kleine Schwester nicht. Du hasst nur die Veränderungen und, dass es nicht mehr so ist wie früher. Und du liebst Lily und willst sie wieder zurückhaben. Aber es geht immer nur um Lily und nie um dich.

 

* * *

 

Dein Name ist Petunia Evans und du wärst so gerne wie deine Schwester.

 


End file.
